My Giant
My Giant is a 1998 comedy sport movie starring legendary comedian Billy Crystal and NBA player Gheorghe Mureșan in his only film appearance, and directed by Michael Lehmann. Crystal also produced and co-wrote the story, which was inspired by professional wrestler André the Giant, whom Crystal had met during the filming of The Princess Bride. Plot A huckster named Sammy (Billy Crystal) travels to Romania on business after splitting up with his wife. After a disappointment with his client, he crashes his car and is rescued while unconscious by an enormous Romanian man named Max (Gheorghe Mureșan) who is close to 8 feet tall. Sammy thinks the rescuer is God, as he can only see Max's giant hands. When Sammy wakes up, he thinks he is in Heaven. But he is confused to find a statue of Jesus next to his bed, as he was raised Jewish. He then realizes Max has brought him to a monastery, where he was raised after being given up for adoption by his parents because of his height. Once he wakes up and interacts with Max, he sees potential stardom in him. Sammy attempts to broker his introduction into the movies. In doing so he exploits Max' desire to visit a long-lost paramour, Lilliana (Joanna Pacuła), in Gallup, New Mexico. First, Max obtains the role of a villain in a movie, but he is so drunk that he vomits on the protagonist. However, the scene is included in the movie. One day, Sammy talks to Steven Seagal about including Max as a villain in one of his movies, convincing him that he needs a different kind of villain. At first Seagal rejects him because there was another actor who would take that role, but he changes his opinion after listening to an extract of a Shakespearean play done by Max. Suddenly, after some medical exams, Max is diagnosed with heart disease which cannot be treated with a transplant because his heart is so big. Sammy decides to find Lilliana, and tries to convince her to meet Max again, but she rejects the invitation. Sammy then convinces his wife to take the role of Lilliana and after some words, Max asks her for a kiss. Afterwards, Sammy and his wife decide to get back together again, after realizing that they were truly in love and that their son needed them. Sammy eventually decides to return Max home to Romania. Max refuses to go back, but finally he enters his old house, and meet his parents again. Sammy ends up watching Max's first filmed scene in a cinema with his family. Max dies shortly after, because of his heart, but he changed many people's lives forever. Cast * Billy Crystal as Sammy Kamin * Gheorghe Mureșan as Maximus Zamfirescu * Kathleen Quinlan as Serena Kamin * Joanna Pacuła as Liliana Rotaru * Zane Carney as Nick Kamin * Dan Castellaneta as Partlow * Steven Seagal as himself * Doris Roberts as Rose Kaminski * Jere Burns as Weller, the Movie Director * Raymond O'Connor as Eddie * Rider Strong as Justin Allen Release Reception Box office The film was not a box office success, grossing a little over $8 million domestically, far less than its $20 million budget. Critical The film gained mostly negative reviews, Roger Ebert stated: "The movie, which could have been a funny send-up of Hollywood talent requirements, gets distracted by subplots that after its promising start, My Giant isn't a comedy about an agent and a giant, so much as the heartwarming tale of a guy who learns to be a better family man." CNN's Paul Tatara stated: "Crystal is Crystal throughout, and I still like him for it. Muresan, on the other hand, is sweet but, shall we say, a limited performer. He also speaks as if he's storing potatoes in his cheeks for the oncoming Romanian winter. He's not any good, but, then again, Harrison Ford would be hard pressed to pretend that he's 7-foot-7. "My Giant" would probably play better to children. There's an itty-bitty bit of swearing. Beware of sugar comas." The review of the film's original VHS release from Entertainment Weekly was one of its few genuine praises, from critic David Everitt, describing the tape as "a watchable rental. Crystal's wisenheimer Long Island charm wears well, and Muresan, the 7-foot-7 Washington Wizards center, is surprisingly endearing, especially when you can understand what he's saying. Watch for Steven Seagal's amusing cameo." Further positivity was seen at the Chicago Reader, who stated "My Giant is exciting partly because it dares to get so close to its idea, even though it then pulls back." The film has a 19% rating on review aggregate Rotten Tomatoes.http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/my_giant/ Gallery Trivia References External links * * * Category:Films Category:Castle Rock Entertainment films Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Acquired films Category:Films Category:Theatrical films Category:1998 films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Warner Home Video Category:Films Category:Films Category:Films Category:PG-rated films